


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (7/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Alternate Universe - Historical, Drug Use, Gen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Meme (Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Woodstock AU).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2012 (7/52)

Sirius’ eyes were huge and warm and lazyhazy as he offered the strip of paper to Remus.

“Nah, I shouldn’t,” Remus said, gently rebuffing the hit of acid. “Last time I tried it, I had a bad trip and thought I turned into a wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com); posted secondarily on [higherarrowsfic on LJ](http://higherarrowsfic.livejournal.com).


End file.
